Going away Gift
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: Itchi is going away on a business trip and he and Sasuke only have a short taxi ride left to be together before their seperated for weeks! What do they do? Itasasu, smut, don't like don't read. REVIEW!


"Sasuke hurry up, we're going to be late!" Itachi called from where he stood by the door with his coat already on. His younger brother was still upstairs probably looking for shoes or something stupid like that. He sighed,

"I'm going to leave with out you!" he opened the door.

"Wait wait! I'm ready!" Sasuke flew down the stairs and grabbed his coat. "Its not like they can start the meeting with out you or anything!" he huffed, pulling his arms through the sleeves.

"I'm catching a plane, not a meeting foolish otouto." Itachi watched Sasuke and raged inside over how he was being sent away for a whole week by their father on some idiotic business trip. Ever since the old man had found out about them he'd been insufferable. 'At least I get a little time with him before I go.' Itachi soothed his temper and a tiny smile curved over his face.

'Whats got you so happy?" Sasuke crossed his arms; even though he was standing on the step he still had to tip his head back to meet Itachi's eyes.

"Nothing." Itachi turned away and opened the door. Heading out into the cold gray city. He hailed a taxi and as they both slid onto the seat, Itachi noticed they had an odd driver, it looked like a woman. "Airport please." He had already had his bags sent ahead so it was just the two of them. Sasuke scooted closer and rested his head on his aniki's arm.

"I'm going to miss you, Aniki." He said quietly, turning his face into Itachi's coat and breathing deeply.

"What will you miss?" he watched as Sasuke took his hand.

"I'll miss your smell, your hair, your voice your eyes, your hands..." As Sasuke read off his list he gently touched each thing, running his slender fingers through a strand of Itachi's long black hair, resting a fingertip on his eyelids.

"Is that all…?" Itachi's voice was slightly raspy and his eyes where half closed.

"What else is there?" Sasuke looked up at him, totally missing the innuendo. Instead of wasting breath on explaining Itachi leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips with his, showing his brother what he'd meant. They where still cold from being outside and Itachi set out to warm them up. Sasuke pulled away with a small gasp and tried to hold Itachi back when he moved in for another kiss.

"Itachi! Stop!" he struggled against the weight of the body pressing him to the car door.

"What? Don't you want to say goodbye properly?" Itachi teased, holding Sasuke's hands away.

"No! What about the driver!" Sasuke's black eyes flicked nervously to the figure behind the wheel, even as he stretched out his neck so Itachi could nibble on it easier. Itachi spared a glance, blue eyes where watching them from the rearview mirror.

"Rides free if you let me record." The voice was defiantly female. Itachi only had to think for a second.

"Give me a copy and you have yourself a deal." A nod from the driver was all he needed and Itachi was back to work. Although he wanted to continue ravishing Sasuke's mouth Itachi knew that they didn't have very long so after making sure that Sasuke couldn't think straight enough to voice any complaints he flipped the boy over onto his stomach, exposing the seductive curve of his back. It was enough to send Itachi nearly wild with lust even with a winter jacket and shirt covering it. Sasuke's only response was to roll his hips up, pressing against his aniki who had moved to straddle him.

Itachi leaned down and nibbled on the back of Sasuke's neck, leaving a red hickey well above the collar line. "Unfortunatly, I can't undress you completely." He murmered against the soft, pale skin. "I'll have to make due with kissing only my favorite parts goodbye." those last words made a blush race over Sasuke's features and he looked away, although his bottom pushed even harder against Itachi. The older Uchiha held back a gasp as the pressure increased on his almost painfully restrained erection.

"If you don't stop that, I can't garantee I'll be gentle." he growled, grasping Sasuke's hips to keep them still.

"What if I don't want you to be gentle..." Sasuke looked back at him over his shoulder with black eyes that glitered with uncontrolled lust and gave a smile that could only be described as coy. This was a side of his Otouto that only Itachi had ever seen before, the side that was so wanton and lecherous yet still holding some shade of innocence. Itachi was almost jealouse of the cad driver for being able to see this on a tape whenever she wished. But such thoughts evaporated from his mind like water in a puddle as Itachi pushed up his little borther's shirt and exposed the slope of his back. Itachi slowly followed the curve with his lips and teeth, stopping at the dimples that peeped over the black pants.

Itachi didn't have to ask Sasuke to raise his hips so he could undo the boy's belt and he wasted no time in pulling the garments down to the knees.

Now Sasuke's beautiful pale skin was exposed to him from armpit to knee and Itachi's burning eyes drank it in. Breath wooshed out of him and Itachi grasped Sasuke to him like he was going to devour him. Strarting back at the top, Itachi made a meandering path down Sasuke's back, swirling his tongue for a moment in the dimples and gently scraping his teeth over the skin of Sasuke's bottom which was quivering in anticipation, before reluctantly pulling away.

Moving a hand to his fly, Itachi finally released his cock which was pulsing as blood rushed full speed through it's length. Remebering for a moment that they where being recorded, Itachi decided to put on a little show. Pulling apart the shivering globes before him, Itachi pursed his lips and let a glob of siliva fall slowly to land above Sasuke's puckered entrance. The younger boy beneath him wriggled in impatience, but already knew of his brother's penchant for exhibitionism and tried to hold still, he did after all want this to be a good movie so his aniki would be pleased.

Slowly Itachi watched as the droplet rolled down the crack until it settled on the pucker. Then, guiding his shaft into position, he leaned forward. Even though he and Sasuke had done just this countless times before, Itachi always went breathless the first time he entered his otouto. Taking a moment to savor the hor ripplres of Sasuke's muscles around him, Itachi reached one hand down between Sasuke's thighs and grabed the weeping member he found there. Giving a few strokes, Itachi began making strokes of his own, which where readily mimicked by Sasuke.

"H-harder, Itachi..." Sasuke breathed, his hands fisted tight against the seat. Itachi couldn't help but grin. He also knew well that despite his being easily bruised, his little brother always like it as rough as Itachi would give it.

Lengthening his movements, Itachi started grinding himself, scraping the insides of Sasuke's passage. Sasuke screamed when Itachi hit a certain spot and practically threw himself back trying to get him to hit it agian. Itachi watched as the black hair on the back of Sasuke's neck dulled with sweat and the blush crept down his neck to stain the tops of his shoulders pink. Unable to hold himself back, Itachi snapped his hips forward, pushing sasuke hard against the car door and pinning him there with rapid thrusts. As much as he would have liked to fuck his brother properly into the pleather seat, Itachi knew they where fast running out of time. With a few harsh tugs on Sasuke's cock he screamed again and flooded Itachi's hand with spunk. Itachi let himself go in the same instant, shooting off deep inside of his otouto, only pulling out when the taxi drove to closely to another car and he saw a passneger's eyes widen in shocl and dissbelief.

"Thank you sasuke." Itachi whispered, kissing his beloved brother softly on the forehead after setting to rights both their cloths. Taking a slim DVD disc from the driver, he noticed a pile of crumpled, red tissues in the passenger seat next to her. "Your welcome." Itachi smirked beforew slipping her a fifty. "Make sure he gets an energy drink and gets home." he blinked at Sasuke who had roused from his post sex stupor.

"Have a nice trip Aniki." Sasuke said, yawning, he'd rolled down the window and was holding out his arms for a hug. Tugging his brother to him for a moment, Itachi felt a tingle in his chest.

"See you soon." he said, quickly pulling away. This was fast becoming too gooey and sweet, something Itachi avoided as a rule. Turning away, Itachi headed into the airport, Sasuke having ducked back into the warm taxi right after the hug and driven away. Looking down at the DvD still in his hand Itachi quickly began plotting a way to watch it during his flight without getting caught.


End file.
